Skulduggery77
Skulduggery77 (AKA Skull, Skul, Da Skul, Skuldug, or Skully) is a user with the rank Roman Soldier and 46,331 posts, who joined the LEGO Message Boards on December 4th, 2011. He goes under his new account, skulduggery773. He took Empire981's 7th stud, Treecleaver's 4th stud, and Agentlevi jesusrocks' 5th stud. He used to be known in the LEGO Universe forum for fighting against the "I am famous" topics, and he made around 250 topics on that account. He is the user with the 2nd most posts. He has over 768 likes, and was the second most liked user when he deleted his account. He absolutely hates the idea of fame in video games and on the LEGO Message Boards, so he began protesting against it every chance he got. In the end, he made a topic titled "IM LEAVING!!!" to show how much he hated it. That topic became a massive argument and in the end it was forgotten about, later revived as a chatroom. Around the same time, Bearby2 made a topic called "We need a leader" where skulduggery once again, started a massive argument, and in the end the topic was locked, and several pages deleted. Bearby hasn't been seen much since, and skulduggery regrets starting the argument. A few months later, he became friends with Seaside98, and Jediliam01 and began chatting in their chat room. He raced Jediliam01 to Inventor, and he achieved the rank a few days before Jediliam01. A few weeks later, skulduggery, paperclip8707, j-d-j, and swellshark began to race to Old Timer. Skulduggery was 900 posts behind j-d-j, and 1000 or more behind the other 2. In the end, swellshark beat him to Old Timer by 20 posts while skulduggery was in school. He was unofficially racing Wertys and Riolu to Legend, but he had to go on holiday. He got back, and got himself to Legend on August 12th, 2012. He was hinted by a5637 that there was a user called KRRouse on another site. Skul went to that site, and contacted her. It was apparently KRRouse, the first Maniac. He asked her to stop in on the MBs, which she did. She posted on the account "KRRouse-2". On the new MBs, he was enjoying his time there. However, due to constant trolling by diglett809, other users, he soon could no longer take the MBs and deleted his account. He is now back with an account named skulduggery773. Best/Funniest Quotes *"What he said."- When quoting a post answering all questions on a quiz. *"DA SKULL IS IN DA HOUSE" *"The MBs are what the users make them." *"Be Quiet." *"I strongly dislike Legen- Oh, come on..." Trivia *He retired on October 4, inciting mixed feelings in many users. There were some topics asking him to come back. He came back soon afterwards, although it is still unknown whether these topics influenced him. *He loves Skittles. *His username actually means "secretive and discreet actions." He got it from the book Skulduggery Pleasant. *He is a founder of LEGO43V3R, along with Wertys761. *He is currently writing a story called ManiacJumpyNinja-Stories. He is also writing another story called "The Criminals- A story", a comedy about criminals failing. He has also began writing a story called "The Emperors Apprentice" in the Star Wars Forum. *He is also a strong supporter of user equality, and even owns an association to promote user equality. *He wishes he could change his user name to "Lord Vile", a character from Skulduggery Pleasant. *His avatar looks much like the description of Skulduggery Plaesant from the books. Roleplay *He was the Leader (And Founder) of Lothlorien: Elves HQ 2 in LoTRRP. *He was in the Superheroes Roleplay as a character based of Skulduggery Pleasant, in the custom hero HQ. *He was in the Dwarf HQ in Kingdoms Roleplay, as a slightly crazy dwarf. *He was semi-active in the Makuta HQ in Bionicle RP. *He was active in the Hero Factory Lounge for a while, before the topic became inactive. *He was a wizard at Hogwarts in Harry Potter Roleplay. *He was the founder of the Brickz Hotel, and Lake Lego-O in City Roleplay. He was also in the Detective HQ There. *He was the owner and founder of the Skeleton HQ in Classics RP, as well as being the founder of "Western Town RP" and he is part of "ORDER OF THE STAFF" *He was in the C.O.M.B in Agents Roleplay. *He was the founder of the "StarShip Nexus" in LURP. *He used to be active in the Fangpyre HQ in Ninjago Roleplay, and was active in the Ninjago BBQ House. *He was semi-active in the EMPIRE HQ in the Star Wars Roleplay Original Saga forum. *He was active in the Sith HQ in the Star Wars Roleplay Clone Wars as Darth Fury. Topics *"BE WHO YOU ARE-a roleplay" is a fast growing Roleplay in the MESSAGE BOARDS forum. *"THE ANY USER MB HALL O FAME" *"MB SCHOOL" *"YOUR MB LIFE-a half RP" *"THE MB DETECTIVES" *"DA BEST QUOTES ON THE MBS" *And many more This is a slideshow of Skul at each rank on the Old MBs. Skulduggery77 6.png Skulduggery77 2.png Skulduggery777.png Skulduggery77 12355 posts.png Skulduggery77 - Old Timer.png Signature Skulduggery77's signature is: |Userpage=Lord ViIe }} Category:2011 Category:Great Articles Category:Users Category:Wiki Members Category:Deleted Accounts